hey there, girl
by BlackRoseMuffin
Summary: au . and he dedicates the song to his best female friend because that's what friends do.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, as you very well know. AND THAT SONG IS TOTALLY MINE. I MADE IT UP AS THE ONE-SHOT WENT ALONG. SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY I COPIED IT OFF SOMEONE. 'CAUSE I DIDN'T. YEAH.

... If you say the song sucks then be prepared for my wrath. I'm sure most of you know I suck at writing songs.

* * *

"Hey," he said, smiling into the microphone. "This is the band Organization XIII. You probably don't know us; we're kind of new, you see. Anyway, we're gonna play a song for you. This one is called 'Hey There', and it's dedicated to my best friend. Hey, if you're listening, love ya!"

His band-mate Axel chuckled. "Let's get started!" he crowed into his own mic, and began drumming a slow rhythm.

The singer grinned, tapping his foot to the beat. It escalated slowly, and when it reached his climax, he opened his mouth and sang with the voice of an angel.

_Hey there, girl;  
Hey there, girl.  
I haven't seen you in so long,  
I was starting to think you'd  
Forgotten about little ol' me._

She smiled when she heard the sweet melody of his voice, performing live on TV.

_Hey there, girl,  
Hey there.  
What's happenin', girl?  
Did you get a new bee-eff?  
Hey, hey, girl,  
Do you miss me as much as  
I miss you?_

Her roommate smiled, letting out a soft chuckle. Imagine, Roxas had actually said 'BF!' Egad, that was definitely something new.

The rhythm began slowing again, and Roxas' voice became softer, more melancholic.

_Hey there, girl,  
Hey, hey,  
Tell me, tell me;  
Did you confess to that  
Boy yet?  
Did you get accepted?  
Rejected?  
Girl, come on,  
Don't leave me hanging._

Cloud glanced at his roommate, grinning. The song was definitely dedicated to her.

The song suddenly had the slow sort of beat that urged you to tap or clap along with, and so clap they did.

_Hey, hey!_

Roxas sang with everything he had, knowing this was one chance he couldn't let go. His band was going to become famous if people liked his songs.

_Hey, hey!  
Hey, hey!  
Hey there, girl,  
Hey, hey!_

Zexion, the keyboardist, suddenly started playing faster. Demyx, the sitarist, and Leon, the bassist, followed his lead.

Axel slowly began to catch up with them.

_Heyyy!  
Girl, girl,  
Where have you been?  
I've been dying to ask this,  
But really, this whole  
Thing is making it rather hard.  
So I just wanna know if  
I said I love you,  
Would you say it back?_

She blinked, surprised.

_If I said I love you,  
Would you say it back?  
If I said I miss you,  
Would you say it back?  
If I said I need you,  
Would you say it back?  
Come on, girl, don't  
Leave me hanging!_

Cloud raised an eyebrow.

Organization XIII was strange, he figured, and left it at that.

_I know you love me, girl.  
I know you miss me, girl.  
I know all that, but  
I don't know if you need me,  
And girl, you know I need you!_

He really did need her, she realized.

She was the one thing he could count on in his very unpredictable life.

And then the beat was slowing, slowing again, but leisurely this time, as if it didn't have a care in the world.

_Hey there, girl;  
Hey there, girl.  
I haven't seen you in so long;  
I was starting to think you'd  
Forgotten about little ol' me_

_Hey,  
Hey there, girl.  
I haven't regretted the times  
We've shared, I haven't  
Regretted a thing._

_All I want to know now  
Is if we're still friends._

_Hey there, girl;  
Hey there, girl.  
I miss you.  
I need you.  
I love you._

And it ended.

Roxas grinned at the camera.

"That was definitely for my best friend ever, the only girl who'll put up with me other than my mom, Xion. And before you ask, no, I'm not romantically involved with her in any way, unless you count that one time I fell on her when we were twelve and kissed her accidentally. Um, Xion, please don't kill me for telling everyone that!"

The blue-haired girl had to laugh at that, especially at his sheepish expression.

"So, yeah. I just wanted to let her know I still miss her. It's been a while since we've last seen each other, and, well, e-mails, instant messages, and all that don't cut it. So Xion, girl, call me, and we'll eat dinner together. How's that sound?"

Xion giggled. "It sounds fine," she whispered, though he couldn't hear it.

The host of the show guffawed. "My, my, my!" he chortled. "It sounds like you're in love with her, Roxas!"

Roxas tilted his head to the side as he looked at the man, a quirky little smile playing on his lips. "_In_ love? No, I just love her, and that's all there is to it. Maybe I'll fall _in_ love with her one day, though," he added thoughtfully. "But for now, being friends is quite enough. Besides, our tour bus is more like a really big van, and with five guys living in it, I don't think it could handle having another person, since if I asked her out, it would only make sense she came with us."

Zexion snickered. "I'm just glad my boyfriend is in the band."

Axel sh'd at him. "Stop it," he uttered in a stage whisper. "You'll make Roxy jealous, and then he'll turn gay and go for me or Leon!"

Leon rolled his eyes. "I doubt that will ever happen."

"It could!"

The host blinked. "I believe Roxas is a heterosexual."

"Why are you all against me?!" Axel cried out, throwing his hands into the air. Of course, he had forgotten he still had his drumsticks in them, and so the drumsticks flew.

There was silence, then, "Oh god, don't sue me! I'm poor! _Poor_, I tell you!"

And Xion and Cloud laughed whole-heartedly, the kind of laughter that made you double up and have tears leak from your eyes because you couldn't stop laughing, because one drumstick hit the host on his very shiny, very bald head.


End file.
